Aftermath
by Christopher Corvinus
Summary: A breif glimpse into Link's mind after the events of Twilight Princess, continuing from the shattering of the mirror until the hero finally gets his happy ending. Please note this is written as a journal entry.


_Author's note, this is told from Link's point of view, as I tried to recreate the emotions he would feel after the events of TP, be they friendship or pain, honour or suffering, love or hate. My first fanfic, so be nice!_

A part of me knew, always knew that it would end this way. I knew it like I knew the lands and it's people, the winds above them or the grounds beneath them. Since we struck upon a bargain in the cold and dark cage in the Twilight ridden world, I knew Midna would leave me.

The glass shards fall upon the ground like snowflakes, each unique, and I know I cannot catch them, no matter how much I want to. I cannot understand, even years after the event why Midna would abandon me, severing all ties between worlds so's that I might never see her again. But as much pain the action brought me, us, I cannot bring myself to regret the decision s that led me to that moment, because they also led me to Zelda.

I hadn't expected the ending of our journey to one of such sadness, I hadn't expected to forge the friendships I have or slay the foes I had so recklessly vanquished. Nor would have I expected to be asked to raise my blade to the Princess Zelda, the princess who had helped me escape when I thought I would be trapped forever, the princess who had offered Midna the strength to last in the world and the princess who granted me the power to overcome my other half. The same princess who now stands beside me.

The events of those solemn few months had left Princess and I changed, the mark of our deeds forever evident upon the back of our hands. While the alteration and bestowment of wisdom has brought forth a time of peace under the Princess's new rule, the burden of courage has brought little peace for myself.

Where once I was content to stand guard over the flock of goats near my home village of Ordon, the wolf within me has brought them to fear me as not a master but as a predator, one that would devour them. Where once the quarrels of my friends had once filled me with a great interest, now seem meaningless and juvenile.

The tantalising glimpse of the world, of it infinite wonders and majesty had awakened a thirst deep within me, within both of me. And so I departed my quiet and humble home, where I may never to return, and began my life's obsession with watching, gazing, witnessing. There are so many precious sights in this world, and so few places that we can ever call home, a place where we feel at peace, protected and calmed by its mere presence. I travelled the world in search of that place, somewhere where I belong.

That was three years ago, three years to the day in fact. And I find myself walking down a familiar road, one paved in stone lined with plants of wondrous colour and design. Before me stands a memorial etched in stone to the ones that died during the time when worlds would collide. I run my fingers down the stone, recognising precious few, but feeling saddened all the same. Behind me I can hear the grand oak doors opening, followed by the rattle of armour as the guards made their patrols. I paid them no mind, but something else caught my mind. It was the delicate beat of footsteps, the scent of luxurious flowers followed by utter silence in respect. I turned slowly, and stood there before me was the Princess Zelda, whose angelic features where not harmed by time at all, only enhanced.

I remember that moment well; in fact I will never forget it. The sound of birds chirping above us, beyond them the fountains could be heard, along with excited whispers. The smell of flowers blossoming around me, and of Zelda's unique fragrance, a combination of the parchment scrolls she spent her days pouring over and the flowers she always kept at her side, lilies. The crowd that followed her out the oak doors, some faces I recognised as the friends I had made along my many adventures and journeys.

I remember the smile on Zelda's face, I remember the way strands of her honey hair had slipped from the crown and framed her perfect face. I remember the way her eyes sparkled against the sunlight, I remember in that moment, I made another decision I would never bring myself to regret. No matter what trials and consequences it would bring In the future, I would not, could not regret it.

I can't remember who ran first, or if she ran at all, but I remember the feeling of absolute peace that I felt as my arms cradled her smaller frame. I remember the feeling of immeasurable joy I felt when I ran my fingers through her hair. I remember the way I marvelled when she eyes draped shut, and yet I felt I could see the love burning with in them. But most of all, I remember the strength I felt when my lips locked with hers, a beautiful kiss that would never be forgot. A kiss that sated my lust for adventure, and calmed my other half and I will never forget it. Not the applause the burst into life around us, or the petals that where draped over us from above.

I can't bring myself to regret the decisions, the choices that led me to Midna, because they also led me to Zelda. And within her, I found myself. The fires that had been extinguished were alive once more, and I owe it all to her. I think that looking back, I never fought for my kingdom, I never fought to keep a promise nor pledge, even then, I believe I fought for my princess, my angel, my wife.

Link

"You're finished?" a soft voice asked, I smiled as she sat down beside me and pressed a tender kiss to my neck, before resting her head there.

"I am, it's final" I replied confidently, absently draping an arm over her shoulders, gently caressing the exposed skin.

"What will you do with it?" she asked curiously, running her fingers over my writing

"Seal it, then place it in the Library, so that others may know that…" I started, but found I couldn't finish my own sentence,

"Know that so long as you defend the faith, that faith shall defend you" the woman replied, her wise words sounding almost like a melody to my ears.

"Come on, time to rest" I said, pushing the letter away and extinguishing the candles, where she promptly took my hand and guided me towards our bed, where we would lie until the sun rose, as it must do.

"Tell me, would you change it? If you could, would you have remained at Ordon? Blissful in your ignorance?" she asked as we climbed beneath the large covers

"No, I do not regret the decision to leave, or any of the decisions that followed. What led me to misery also led me to you, and you were worth the suffering" I said firmly, yet gently at the same time.

"Good, as I would need another husband where you not here" she joked, to which I promptly swatted her with a pillow.

"Goodnight Link, pleasant dreams"

"Goodnight Zelda, I'll see you there"


End file.
